


Time Travels, and Unravels

by Qu33rios



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst, Genjutsu, M/M, Sasuke is jealous, boruto is an ungrateful brat, boruto learns he was an accident, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Where a genjutsu sends fourteen-year-old Boruto into an unfamiliar land, where the Hidden Lead isn’t in a massive hole in the ground, his dad is his age, and for some reason is kissing a familiar raven.





	Time Travels, and Unravels

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi I did not intend for this to be a complete story rather just a little oneshot of me trying to somehow include sasunaru into the Boruto series. I was talking to my partner about how there is no positive way for Sasuke and Naruto to be together in this series. They 1. Cheat on Hinata/Sakura, which causes problems, or 2. Divorce Hinata/Sakura, which causes problems, or 3. Somehow Hinata and Sakura magically agree that Naruto and Sasuke can be in love but hey that CAUSES PROBLEMS, unless they are turning into a poly relationship but then again THEY HAVE KIDS and AHHHHHHHHHHH It just sucks that Sasuke NEEDS his genetic info to pass through a uterus I mean I guess in a technologically advanced society they could also get together through mpreg (no ty) or one could be trans or siMPLY THEY COULD JUST GET A SURROGATE HOLY SHIT – I’ll be honest and admit I came to this realization actually by writing this note. Anhyways heres some angst LOL
> 
> Warning: ANGSTY ANGST

            Sasuke’s favorite pastime had always been fucking with Uzumaki Naruto. **Literally**. Since they were kids and their friendship blossomed, he enjoyed every step he took to tease and torture his friend. When Hinata found she had become pregnant, after some time passed where the young Uchiha accepted the fact, he relished in the idea of getting to mess around with another gullible Uzumaki. When that kid grew and turned out to be exactly like his father, Sasuke enjoyed knowing it would be a piece of cake.

            Boruto had a similar attitude to his father, he was stubborn and determined all at once. They even looked similar, with full blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sasuke admired Naruto for his genetic aptitude. When Boruto had begun to act out at home, purposely bad-mouthing and refusing to follow orders, Sasuke promised his endearing old friend that he would find a way to convince Boruto to behave. Even in adulthood, Naruto was too trusting.

 

            “What’s the big idea!” Boruto exclaimed as Sasuke playfully nudged his non-blood nephew into his room. Naruto and Hinata had made plans to go out, for the first time in awhile since their children had been born. Sasuke felt more than happy to watch Boruto while Sakura and Sarada took Himawari to the street festival. The child had been grounded after mouthing off to Hinata about his father, specifically noting at the end of the argument that he wished he hadn’t been born.

            Sasuke was eager to teach him a lesson.

            “Stop being such a brat. You need to give Naruto the respect he deserves. Sarada would never behave the way you do.”

            Boruto scoffed, “I’m not her!” He grew more brazen, raising his voice even louder. “And she’s fine not having a dad, I’m not!” Sasuke frowned, recognizing the anger in the other’s tone. It was obvious the boy was hurt.

            “I’ll teach you to act with respect.”

            Now, Boruto laughed, standing rapidly and glaring his uncle in the eye, “What can you do!” Sasuke remained frozen in place, the same expression stapled across his features. “Your threats are empty!”

 

            _At an instant, Boruto felt his vision blur and a firm palm collided into his cheek side. He doubled over, falling to his floor._

“What was that for!” He screamed again, opening his eyes and expecting to find the same adult glaring down at him with disdain. Instead, he gazed wide eyed and noticed a classroom at the academy filled with students, some who looked too familiar to his liking. _Having no other possible explanation, he determined that this must have been a result of Sasuke’s infamous genjutsu._ “I get it! You’re powerful! You can stop now! Wow I am so totally scared!”

            _“What’s that weird new kid doing?”_ Boruto heard other students in the classroom mutter amongst themselves. _“Nothing as weird as Naruto.” “Yeah, I can’t stand him.” “Me neither, I hope he leaves and never comes back.” “You know he doesn’t have parents right?” “Mine tell me to stay away from him.” “Of course, why wouldn’t we?”_

            The various voices paraded in Boruto’s head, overwhelming him. He couldn’t help but consider if this was the truth. Suddenly, the door flung open and in walked a smaller boy with blonde spikey hair. Old pictures alerted Boruto it was in fact his father. He stared intently, watching the older walk by his classmates. Not a single individual muttered a word to him. Not even the young Hyuga, who Boruto believed was his mother. He continued watching, finding his father had climbed on top of a table and was now glaring daggers at a younger version of the Uchiha boy.

            “I still don’t get-” Boruto jumped as he watched another classmate knock Naruto into Sasuke, where their lips met, and eyes widened. The class began screaming, along with Boruto, and he shut his eyes in horror.

            _“S-Sasuke…”_ Scenes continued to flash before the young one’s eyes, centered around his father embracing the other in their youth. As children, through awkward encounters, making out in supply closets, and as young adults, violence in all, he watched in awe at a glimpse of the complexity of his father’s life.

            Again, overwhelmed by the rush of information the young one closed his eyes to escape. He reopened them and watched his father, who had his back facing Boruto, sit in the bed, gazing out the door to what looked like hot springs. _“Sasuke,”_ he murmured, disappointedly. _“We can’t do this anymore…”_

Boruto intently watched a silhouette of a figure rise from the adjacent spot on the futon. He rose in place and shifted next to the other, and gently rest his head on Naruto’s shoulder. Seeing the outline, Boruto recognized that it was in fact Sasuke who occupied the space, in fact no other individual seemed to reside in the room, and there was no trace of Hinata.

_“I-I… Hinata is pregnant. We are going to get married, I want to set an example as Hokage and… I-I want to be there for my child Sasuke. We just can’t do this anymore. I won’t allow it.”_ Naruto’s voice held discomfort and frustration, but most noticeably was guilt.

Many minutes passed before either spoke, though it felt like hours upon hours. Boruto felt the pain resonate from the two in front of him, it was unlike any state he had seen his father before. Finally, Sasuke spoke up.

_“I’ll need some time away from the village.”_

_Naruto was quick to respond, “What about Sakura? Didn’t – isn’t she pregnant too?”_

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, nodding gently _. “I need to continue my clan.”_ Silence broke out between the men once more, and Boruto again was subjected to their suffering. _“She never expected me to stay. We too will marry, and I’ll leave after I know my child is healthy.”_

Naruto nodded in response, the darkness flooding the room, the negative aura emitted from both males was enough to kill a flourishing lotus. Boruto began to feel guilt over the realization he and Sarada had caused his pain.

Sasuke muttered, sadly, a minute or so later, desperation staining his tongue. _“One last time then – a passing gift?”_

Naruto responded instantly, pulling Sasuke forward. Their outlines met and Boruto watched the final moments as Naruto pulled the other down for an embrace amongst the kiss. _“Oh please yes –”_

The genjutsu ended and Boruto gasped for air. He was still on the floor, laying on his back and Sasuke was stood before him, his Sharingan in full view.

With a hint of jealousy in his tone, Sasuke barked, “Your father chose to remain by **you** Boruto. He wanted to raise you and he wants to see **you** do well, and most importantly, he loves **you**. Stop taking him for granted. He chose **you.** ”

Exhausted from being unconscious, Boruto exhaled heavily. Downstairs, they both heard the door open. “Sasuke! Boruto! We brought you both some food!” After hearing his father, Boruto stared wide eyed back at the one who possessed the Sharingan with confusion riddled across his features. Sasuke, in this exact moment, realized that he _maybe_ overdid it.

 

_Oh_ _well_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seriously after finishing this all I can imagine is Naruto, with bashful anger, throwing his fists into the air and screaming @ Sasuke "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ACCIDENTALLY TOLD MY SON HE WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"
> 
> lol no regrets


End file.
